Our Past, Our Present, Our Future
by BelieveThatDude
Summary: Sequel to "My Love is deeper than the world". It's been 9 years since Liberta and his little sister left Regalo but now they're back with big, amazing titles: 24 year old 'King of the Water' Olympic swimmer and teenage 15 year old 'Bedazzler' model. Will they be able to capture the hearts of their ex-lovers who they left? Or will everything go down in tragedy?


**Our Past, Our Present, Our Future**

_Summary: It's been 9 years now since Liberta and his sister Angela left. Angela became a calm, kind and dramatic 15 year old teenage model and Liberta became a generous, active and humorous 24 year old adult also becoming an Olympic Swimmer who claimed the title: King of the Water. After the two siblings becoming famous across the country, earn lots of money from their careers they decided to move back to their only home. What happens when they come back to Regalo and live there again? Angela falls in love with the same guy again. Liberta becomes heartbroken and a new dilemma__._

**I'm so sorry for the delay of the sequel! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Trip to Regalo<span>

An alarm clock rang and a blond haired young man moaned. He looked at it and opened his eyes.

"Today's the day…" He murmured.

With realization, he jumped out of bed and pumped his fists in the air.

"Today's the day!" He repeated with more enthusiasm.

He ran around his room, smiling then stopped.

"I have to wake Angela up!"

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

_Knock!_

"Angela! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

A groan was made on the other side of the door and when it opened, you could see a 15 year old blonde girl in her pajamas.

"I swear Nii-chan, it's like, 11am…"

Liberta smiled. "We're going home!"

In a flash, Angela jumped into his arms and squealed.

"Yay! We're going home! What time is it again?"

Liberta scratched his head with his free hand. "I…don't remember – but I know that it's later than 12. Let me just check with our uncle and aunt."

She nodded in response and went back in her room to get changed for breakfast.

At the bottom of the stairs were his uncle and auntie, they seem to be discussing about something. When they noticed him, they motioned for him to come down and speak with them and so he did.

"What's up, aunt, pops?" He asked both of them.

The pair looked at each other then back at Liberta. The expressions on their faces weren't happy, they kind of looked sad.

"Are you sure about leaving? You've already started a career, if you leave for Regalo now then-" Liberta raised his hand up at them.

"I'm okay with it uncle, honestly. Besides, Angela really wants to go back."

"Liberta, this isn't just about Angela." His auntie said.

"I know, I really want to go back too."

Liberta's uncle and aunt kept looking at each other, then they sighed.

"Fine but bring Alissa with you." Said the uncle.

If this was to get the relatives off Liberta's back, he'd do it. Even if a girl, whose 3 years younger than him, had to babysit him and his sister.

"Alright." Liberta agreed.

"She'll be here in an hour then you can take off." Then his uncle and auntie went into the kitchen.

Liberta just stood there, asking himself why his relatives are so protective. But he knew that they didn't like the idea of him giving up his career to go back to Regalo. The thing was, he didn't mind it. He could go back to the days where he worked as a body guard for the island. The good old days.

He sighed and walked into the living room. He noticed that his suitcase and Angela's were standing in the corner of the room. His rucksack, which his auntie packed for him the night before, was leaning on the suitcases.

Perfect!

Everything he needed for the trip.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

_DING! DONG!_

The doorbell rang and like a dog, Liberta ran out of the kitchen and to the front door. He opened it to see Alissa standing there with her suitcase and a huge smile.

"Hey Liberta!" She hugged him then went inside.

The uncle and aunt were already in the hallway when Liberta had opened the door. Alissa made her way to them and hugged them too.

"Thank you so much for this great opportunity!" She hugged them until the relatives looked like they couldn't breathe.

Angela appeared at the top of the stairs, combing her hair. She dropped her hair brush and ran down the stairs, screaming out Alissa's name. Liberta sighed and closed the front door.

_Girls._ He thought.

They all made their way to the living room and discussed a few things.

"So Alissa! You're coming with us?" Angela was jumping up and down.

"Yes I am." Alissa replied, patting Angela's head.

Liberta's uncle stood up. "Right, we should get you a taxi to drive to the harbor."

The male relative walked out of the room to call for a taxi to pick them up.

"Oh, I should wrap up your lunches for the journey there." Liberta's aunt said and she walked out of the room too.

Liberta stretched and slouched on the sofa. His little sister and babysitter were chatting, something about boats.

"Don't worry Alissa. Boats are fun! Aren't they, Nii-chan?" Angela asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that Alissa's never been on a boat before. Like Angela said, it's going to be okay." Liberta assured Alissa.

She nodded and sighed in relief. At that moment, Liberta's uncle walked in with his wife. Auntie was holding three bentos. She walked over to the suitcases and put the bentos in Liberta's rucksack.

"Remember to eat on the boat, okay? Finish your food and don't throw the containers away." His auntie said, worried.

"And the cab's coming right now. I think you should take the suitcases out to the front porch." His uncle said afterwards.

Liberta smiled at his paternal and maternal relatives. They were distraught of them leaving and Liberta hated making them upset, but he's been dreaming of this day for years.

"Don't worry, Aunt. We'll be fine." Liberta gave her a warm and heartfelt smile.

"You know what? I'm going to take out your suitcases instead!"

"Pops, you don't need to—"

"No! I will!" With that, his uncle grabbed the three medium sized suitcases out to the car that had just arrived. Angela and Alissa were already outside and had just gotten to the car. Liberta kissed his aunt on the cheek before waving her goodbye and jogging to the car. He opened the boot and helped his uncle pop the suitcases inside. When they finished, he closed the boot and gave his uncle a bright but sad smile.

"Promise to send us a postcard every now and then, alright boy?"

Liberta couldn't do anything except nod. He hated saying goodbye. It was like saying farewell to someone who was going to die.

"I'll see you soon, uncle."

His uncle smiled back at him and then made his way back to the house. Liberta then rushed into the taxi and then, they were off…

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I'm getting worse at making fanfics and I'm trying really hard for this.<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I was on hiatus for a VERY long time. **

**New Year's resolution: Try to finish what I start.**

**R&R!**


End file.
